


Babysitting Sucks!

by EvilRegalsDamsel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, And Alex being boss, Dirty Talk, F/F, Girl Penis, Lena being a tease, Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegalsDamsel/pseuds/EvilRegalsDamsel
Summary: Kara has to babysit Ruby, it sucks, but Lena makes it more than just a little bearable.





	Babysitting Sucks!

I had _far_ better ways of spending my Friday night than sitting on my ass, babysitting my sister’s daughter.

It was hardly fair that Alex was out there having fun with her wife while I was stuck home, looking after their kid. I _did_ like Ruby— she was my niece, after all— but… well, I'm 18! I should to be out there having fun with my own girlfriend.

I sighed, remembering how good Lena looked on the selfie she sent me earlier that day. I was going to go out with her that night, but according to my mother— _and_ my sister— looking after my little niece came first.

 _Who cares if Kara’s got a life, anyway, right_? _Ugh_!

It was 7:30pm when I fed my niece and sent her off to bed. The kid looked at me weirdly, saying it wasn’t a school night and it was early to go to bed. And I who am— much to my own dislike— a cinnamon roll, let the girl watch whatever loud cartoons she wanted until 9:30pm.

Alex sent me a text, asking how was everything and telling me they would be home by 11pm.

 _Great, another hour and a half_ _to go_!

I replied the text, telling my sister everything was ok and that Ruby was safe and sound in her bed. Alex thanked me and I wished her a good rest of date, before opening a chat with Lena.

~babe, are you up?  9:37pm

I felt stupid as soon as I sent the text. Of course Lena would be up, it was only 9:30, for God sake.

~Question is are _you_ up?  9:40pm

I chuckled at this. My girl was in a sexting mood, I could tell.

~I’m always up for you, babe  9:41pm

~Show me.  9:41pm

Fuck, Lena wanted a dick pic. It wouldn’t be the first time but when we did this, I would be alone in my room. Not on my sister’s couch, with my niece sleeping a few feet away.

~show me yours and I’ll show you mine  9:42pm

I received a picture from her, the very next minute and had to give my dick a soft squeeze when I saw it. Lena was spread out in her huge bed, in the sexiest lingerie _ever,_ a sexy smirk on her full red lips and a mischief light in her blue eyes.

_Fuck! Is this girl real? I can’t believe she’s mine!_

~if I wasn’t up before!!! damn, baby! you’re so fucking hot  9:44pm

~Thank you! I’m still waiting for my treat, though.  9:45pm

I looked over my shoulder, making sure Ruby’s bedroom door was closed and then I quickly pulled my sweatpants down and took a pic of my crotch; which was still covered by my black boxers. I sent it to Lena and pulled my pants back up rapidly.

~Ow, my baby is so hard. I love how big it looks. Wish I was there to make it go down!  9:47pm

 _Fuck_.

~I’d give an arm for you to be here rn, baby!! are you wet?  9:47pm

My dick was getting harder and harder with every passing second and I thanked God I didn’t wear jeans that day.

~You need those arms to pick me up and fuck me against walls, Kara. And yes, I’m soaked.  9:48pm

Shit, she was trying to kill me! I did like fucking her up against a wall and thinking about it, caused a little bit of precum to leak from the slit of my cock.

~you’re right, might as well keep them. fuck babe, show me, show me how wet you are for me!  9:50pm

~You go first, this time! I wanna see _my_ dick and how hard it is for me.  9:51pm

Letting out a little whimper, I once again looked at Ruby’s bedroom door and then pulled my pants down again; along with my boxers this time. If Alex knew I was sitting my bare butt on her new couch, she would kill me!

I took two pics of my hard as rock dick— in one of them, I was grabbing it with my free hand— and sent them to Lena. I was going to need to jerk off soon. I could barely stand the throb on my shaft, by now.

~God, it looks even bigger in pictures! I want to suck you off so bad right now, love.  9:53pm

Thinking about Lena’s pouty lips around my cock, made me moan and squeeze it harder. And just then I realized I hadn’t pulled my pants or boxers up and was actually touching myself.

_God, don’t let the kid wake up. Don’t let the kid wake up._

~Lena, baby… you’re killing me here!!! let me see that pretty little pussy, babe  9:55pm

She sent me three pictures this time. In the first one; she had her legs open as far as they’d go and I could see her pussy glistening with her arousal. In the second one, she was opening her pussy lips with two fingers to give me a better view of her tight hole. And in the third one, she had those same two fingers buried to the knuckles inside herself.

It was all too much.

I couldn’t hold back anymore and started jerking off while staring at those pictures, trying to be as quiet as possible.

~Are you jerking off to my pics, love?  10:02pm

She knew I was. Otherwise, I would still be replying her texts. I didn’t stop to answer, I couldn’t.

~Imagine those are my fingers around your cock, Kara. Imagine me on my knees for you, moving my fist up and down your big cock.  10:05 pm

I was panting by now, her texts were driving me insane and those pictured were so HQ, I could almost smell her pussy from here.

~Imagine you can feel my hot breath on the tip of your dick while I please you with my hands. I would jerk you off with one and play with your heavy balls with the other.  10:09pm

Fuck, I was so close! So fucking close. I closed my eyes and imagined just that. Lena on her knees, her pretty lips almost touching the head of my dick as she fucked me with her hand.

~Cum for me, love. Come on, cum all over those delicious abs of yours and send me a pic of the mess you’ve made.  10:11pm

“Fuck!” I whisper-yelled as I pulled her t-shirt up and came all over my stomach.

I let go of my phone while squeezing every single drop of seed out of my dick, making sure that was nothing left. I ended up covered in my own cum, which was kind of gross. But it was worth it because when I sent Lena a picture of my cum-covered abs, she sent me back a short video of herself coming on her fingers while moaning my name.

~I need to clean up the mess, babe. brb!  10:22pm

~If I was there, I would clean it myself. With my tongue. ;)  10:23pm

I groaned and smiled, shaking my head while reading her text. That girl was going to be the death of me!

 

 

*

 

 

Lena and I were making out on her bed, the next day. She was home alone; like always; and we could finally finish what we started the previous day. Both horny as hell after our impromptu sexting sesion, we got down to business faster than ever.

In just a few minutes, I had her riding my dick like that was no tomorrow. Her pussy squeezing me deliciously while she digged her perfectly manicured nails into my abs, until I sat up and took one of her full boobs into my mouth; stuffing as much as I could inside and sucking hard; while grabbing both of her asscheeks and helping her ride me faster.

“Oh fuck, Kara!” She screamed.

“Yes, baby. That’s right, say my name!” I told her, letting go of her boob to suck on the other one.

“Kara! Kara, darling… I’m so close. Please.” She whimpered.

“Do you wanna cum for me, baby girl? Hmm? Wanna cum all over my cock?” I whispered into her ear, before biting on her earlobe gently.

“Yes! God, yes! Please, make me cum.”

I loved to hear her beg and I couldn’t deny her anything if I tried. So I sucked on my thumb and started rubbing her hard clit with my fingertip. It made her scream ever louder and shake violently, reaching her peak on top of me.

The feeling of her utterly hot pussy suffocating my dick, made me cum as well; sending several ropes of seed right into her womb. There was nothing better than finishing inside.

_Thank God for the pill!_

We were both sweaty and out of breath when we came down to earth again. Lena glued her body to mine, resting her head on my shoulder and kissing my neck and I smiled, making circles on her back.

“I love you.” She whispered in a sleepy voice.

“I love you too, baby.” I whispered back, kissing her damp forehead.

We were both relaxed in each other’s arms; about to fall asleep; when my phone beeped with a new incoming text. I reached for it lazily and opened the text, it was from Alex.

~Just so you know, I have security cameras all over the house; living room included!  3:16pm

 _Fuck, babysitting sucks_!


End file.
